Sons of Albuquerque
by MCmsSHORTY
Summary: Troy is the director of Albuquerque Home for Boys and a young boy much like himself is put in his care. When questions arise about the boy and a new love interest comes into town, Troy finds out the truth behind his past and what his future holds. T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I was watching the movie, Sons of Mistletoe, this past weekend and I fell in love with the story line so I decided to adapt it to HSM. This is going to be the summary and depending on a response will determine how fast I will push out chapters! Thanks for reading.**

Troy Bolton was an orphan by age 8, a criminal by age 11, and shipped from foster home to foster home more times than you can count. Eventually, his life took a turn for the better in the form of a Mr. Reed and the Albuquerque Home for Boys. There, he found all he ever needed- encouragement, stability, love, and a chance for education. High school, college, med school... he was on his way. That was until he got that call, the one that made his world come crashing down, Mr. Reed had passed away. His planned future became a part of the past as he found himself back in Alburquerque and six special boys in his care...

Ten years later, he has yet to finish med school, leave Albuquerque, or fall in love (his last girlfriend has disappered). He was suppose to be a thirty three year old hero, a savior to young boys, a father, and a husband. But can he be that hero when he comes into contact with a young boy that reminds him so much of himself as a young boy? What about the new leading lady that comes to town? And above all… what happens when the past resurfaces and the future becomes frightening?

All about to come on _Sons of Albuquerque_!

**Please tell me what you thing!!! It will help me determine if I should rush to get this out!**

**THANK YOU!!!!!!**


	2. Just a Sliver of Life

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Actually none at all, even the plot :(****

* * *

**

_**Just a Sliver of Life**_

_Dear Miss. Montez,_

_I would like to start off by giving my deepest condolences for the loss of your beloved father. If you don't know already, your father was an instrumental part to our dear Albuquerque community. Mario Montez was the one to come in and build this place from the ground up, starting with the creation of Montez's Department store. Not only had the store been the foundation of our town, but it has also been a supporter for many of the community events and other working foundations. That is where I come in, as director of the Albuquerque Home for Boys; I look forward to the Montez's Department store donation around the holiday season in order to meet the many costs that the house and season requires. This house is vital to those boys in our town that face unfortunate circumstances, much like I did as a child. This house, although quite large and meets our needs, is over thirty five years old, and well, repairs are needed. I know that at this time, you are trying to adjust to handling the business yourself, but I would just like to make sure that you consider this donation when you sort out the money, that and the fact that your father was actually the only supporter of the house. He was always close to this place and the young boys in it. Please, I hope you consider our cause as a time worthy investment. _

_Sincerely,_

_Troy Bolton_

_Director of the Albuquerque Home for Boys_

His eyes skimmed quickly over the text over and over again. Was he being too forward? Groveling? Did he sound pathetic? After a while, when he felt that the text was burned into his retinas, he threw his head back and relieved a big sigh. This is what he hated most, he spent his whole childhood begging for a chance, for something, and here he was, a thirty three grown man having to beg for money from a wealthy heiress that was already rumored to care nothing about her father's business. But unfortunately that was his life, he was just glad that a troubled kid like him found something like Mr. Reed (known as Uncle Ray) that cared enough about him to turn him around, and that was the only thing that was keeping him around this dump. In retrospect, the house was far from a dump, sure it needed a coat of paint, some new carpet, and the heater didn't do anything, but it was all the boys knew, heck it was all Troy ever knew. He never liked to dwell on his past- his abandonment father, dead mother, long lost relatives (if there were any, not like any of them cared), and crappy childhood, but it was a part of him, a part of why he stayed around for those younger boys that were in his care.

"Uncle Troy!" his thoughts disrupted, not like that never happened before. A short, pudgy eleven year old slid into the room, with the top spherical part of the stair banister in his hand. The red hair, freckles were prominent in his features.

"Mark, what have I told you about sliding down that banister." The evidence was enough for him to conclude what the young boy had done.

"I swear it just came off." The older male rolled his eyes as he walked out of his office, taking the banister sphere out of Mark's grasp along the way. Leaving the room only gave way to more chaos as he came to face with a quite tall Jeremy, standing at 5'5 at the age of fourteen, he was the oldest out of the group, hence Troy's right hand man in times of difficulty.

"Hey do we have the money Uncle Troy?" his smile was prominent on his fare face, blue eyes full of worry and wild blonde hair.

"Jer, I have told you already…umpf" Troy was taken by surprise by the force to his legs. Looking down, the culprit was obvious. "Nikko," he pulled the five year old into his grasp and tickled him, "what are you doing?" Quickly, he forced the active boy into Jeremy's arms and rubbed his hands together, taking in the hectic scene in front of him. "Okay… now boys, Jeremy, like I said money is my problem not yours, Mark, don't slide down the banister again…" he peered over to Jake, viciously knocking on the bathroom door, "GREG get out of the bathroom, Evan go get your bag together, and…" he quickly looked over at Nikko in Jeremy's arms and realized what was missing from his attire, "where is Nikko's left shoe. Okay people, change in plans, find that shoe!" Without another word, boys plus man were crawling on the floor looking for that one missing shoe. As he looked under that hallway table, he let out a deep sigh, eight o'clock in the morning and the day was just starting- that was his life!

* * *

**Just so you are not confused, I will give you descriptions of the kids since I won't be able to fit that into the story, their backgrounds, though, will be revealed with time:**

_Jeremy_- 14 year old that has blonde hair and blue eyes, he comes off as the protector of the younger children, and becoming a teenage

_Greg_- 13 year old with brown curly hair and green eyes, becoming more of a teenage each and every day

_Mark_- 11 year old with fair skin, red hair, and freckles (the epitome of Irish) that is the trouble maker of the group (even though he denies it)

_Evan_- 11 year old with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes of who has been labeled the happy one of the group. He plays to the beat of his own drum and loves anything that puts him into the center of attention

_Jake_- 9 year old with blonde curly hair and ocean blue eyes, he's predicted to be the heartbreaker (he already brags about his 'girlfriend') and loves to emulate the older boys

_Nikko_- 5 year old with short spiky dirty blonde hair and the greenest eyes, he's the baby of the group and out of the six boys, his story is beyond heartbreaking. He is always ready to go and a ball full of energy (sometimes too much for Troy to handle).


	3. Parker Armstrong

A/N: Thank you for reading and maybe reviewing! Based around christmas time, but not specific christmas fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the plot!

The crowd parted like the red sea. The arrival of the cold hearted heiress had stricken a cord of mummers between the Department store employees. Even with a cold heart, she still heard the comments, but she didn't let that faze her. But that was who she was- Gabriella Montez- Defiant, Miss Independent, headstrong, and beyond all, a disbeliever in the love given by men. What else would she expect from a man? Her own father abandoned her as a child, has yet to have a meaningful relationship with a man, and… she blamed her father. While the town of Albuquerque was mourning the loss of such a 'beloved' and 'dedicated' man, she scoffed at the thought. That was why as she made her way through the mummers, the whispers, the stares, she kept her eyes on her purpose for showing up. She had one reason and one reason only for showing up… to sell Montez's Department Store.

………………

He could feel sleep overcoming him, harder he tried to stay awake, faster it seemed to come. In his hunched over position at the outdated kitchen table, he blindly reached for his caffeinated coffee as he continued to stare at the front newspaper heading. Thoughts swarmed his head as he read the article over and over again. It was just one of many that have written about the anticipated arrival of Mr. Montez's daughter. After so many words, so many days, she had arrived…

……………….

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. The clock just struck midnight as she kept her position at the desk. The only thing that kept her awake was her fixation on the newspaper laid out in front of her. Whether she agreed with the article, she kept reading. Why wouldn't she? It was about her after all. After a few words, eye rolls, and scoffs, something popped out of her. It had nothing to do with the article though; it was the picture next to it. There right in front of her was a picture of her aged father with a younger man that was quite fine. Her attention was soon diverted though when thoughts of men flooded back to her. Unreliable, untrustworthy, and above all, they shall not be trusted- that was Gabriella's motto.

……………..

The dream, it was so vivid. The screams, the door slams, the crash, the crying… he shot up like a bullet. With sweat pouring down his face and his hands clammy, Troy grasped for the table in front of him and shook off the horror. It took him a moment to realize that he fell asleep at the table while reading. Looking back down at the paper, he took a deep breath and regained his composure. He knew that the dreams were suppose to be gone, that after years of therapy and hardly of age enough to recall details, he would wish his past would stay part of the past and that his future was untainted. Unfortunately… Troy knew that wasn't the case. Quietly, he pulled himself up from the table and made his way up to his room, hoping to get some sleep before waking up in a few hours to his life.

……………..

The pre Christmas crowds were thick. The hustle and bustle around the store was more than just overwhelming. But beyond it all, he still managed to work his way to the counter. In one quick motion, he went for the cookies, but a warm voice stopped him quickly. Looking up at the woman, he gave a slight nod and a smile.

"I am just looking for something nice for my mom." He managed to keep a smile as he grimaced at his memories. That was the whitest lie… ever. He must have been a good actor though, because the woman simply turned around looking for something cheap. With her back turned and her mouth coming up with a mummer of words; she was too preoccupied to see the young boy take off with the tray of cookies. As sly as could be, he took his tray of cookies and presence into a rack of clothing… away from sight, away from mind… at least he hoped.

Twenty minutes, he relinquished a sigh. That was until he felt a strong hand pull him from the rack. The only view he had was of an old woman with gray hair and a police uniform on, with this, he released one more anguished breath.

"Parker Armstrong… what trouble are we in now?" this, he knew, was the end of his trouble making ways.

……………..

"Weeeeeeee wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas!" the singing reached all corners of the house as the boys were in the kitchen making cookies.

"EVAN!" groaned the other boys as the eleven year old kept at it.

"What!" his response was brief, but full of happiness.

"Ev, my man," Jeremy made his way over to Evan's location over the kitchen counter and clasped an arm around his shoulder, "just shut up!"

"Jeremy!" the voice echoed through the house as Troy entered the room, "watch your mouth." As quickly as it started, it ended. It was just then that the doorbell rang. As quick as a whip, all boys, grown or not, ran for the door. Visitors were always rare.

…………

"Sheriff Rawling," Troy released the name with a sigh, "I just can't, everything is already as tight as can be, especially with Mr. Montez passing and everything." He quickly peeked around he corner into the kitchen, despite the offer, he just couldn't take another boy in at the moment.

"But Troy, he has no one, no one at all." Rawling wasn't about to give up now, she knew the softie Troy was, she just had to get him to agree. She could tell though that it was working.

"It's just, this kid sounds like trouble…"

"Oh and YOU weren't" she quickly rebuked while pointing a finger his way. "Do you actually know who this kid reminds me of?"

Silence as his eyes remained on the cooking fiasco going on in the kitchen, Evan singing, the others groaning, and a depressed looking Parker sitting at the table with a frown on his face, and arms crossed over his chest.

"It's you Troy, the anger, the resentment, the feeling of worthlessness…" she took a sigh, "but guess what, we were able to help you, so maybe it's time you helped yourself and that boy in there." She pointed toward the kitchen with her hand while waving the other one around wildly, like she always did while speaking.

"I just…"

"Does it have to do with the fact of who his mother is… or was?" this made Troy turn his gaze towards her, with great confusion.

"His mothers… wait what is his last name?"

"Armstrong," it was muttered with little voice, he cocked an eyebrow in her direction, a silent plea for her to speak louder, "It's Armstrong." This time though, Troy heard her, Troy heard her quite clearly. With that name, his face fell and he started to pace. "Troy, come on, that shouldn't change anything, he is a little boy that needs help."

"So that boy in there is Grace and Tyler's little boy?" Rawling gave a slight nod, "but I mean… where are they?"

"Grace died Troy, she died four years ago…"

"How about Tyler… does he know… or is he… uh… dead?"

"No, he is alive, he wasn't involved her life since a little while after Parker was born and well, that is where you come in, he at least needs a place to stay until we can track down Tyler." She seemed to be breaking through to Troy, but she knew he wasn't sold quite yet. After all, she was asking for him to take in the child of his long time high school girlfriend and the man that she ran away with right before graduation.

"So only until he is found?" Rawling gave a quick nod, "I guess with that, Parker can stay for the time being."

"Oh thank you Troy!" he gave a quick nod, and turned his attention back to the kitchen. He gave a slight sigh at seeing what the next few weeks, months, or even years held, a group of boys who all held different interests and talents. In one boy's case, there were even a few unsolved mysteries to solve.


	4. The Past and Present Collide

**A/N: Hello, I tried to make this one longer, but I think I failed miserably (it's only three pages in Word) The next chapter is going to be a biggie though, I can tell you that. Now the beginning of this chapter is not very Troyella, actually the beginning is about Troy's past relationship with his high school love, Grace, but don't worry it is TROYELLA (there are just some bumps in the road). I hope you all enjoy and I am improving in my updating rate!**

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine, not even the plot ******

……………………

_"You can't just leave… your past will follow no matter what." The words stopped the young teenager in his tracks. Looking back, through the thick rain and fog, he could make out the speaker's figure. Her hair matted to her forehead and deep breaths exiting her mouth, her words spoke volumes, but despite that, he just couldn't stay. _

_"But at least I am trying!" he screamed in anguish through the rain, trying to justify his own actions. He knew that getting out of this place was his only option, it held too many dark secrets that he just couldn't face. Without looking back, he ran into the shelter of his best friend's apartment, tears falling down his cheeks. It didn't really matter that it was raining, because even if it wasn't, his clothes would be soaked anyways. _

……………………..

Troy never thought that his escape would cause Grace to do the same. Yet, it had been years since Grace left the small town and ironically, Troy was the one to find himself stuck in the place that he spent years escaping. For those first four months that he spent in New York for Grad School, he never regretted a second. Having freedom and space seemed like an eye opener to him, he had spent the last four years sharing an apartment with the girl that he loved, and now, he never knew why he did it in the first place. But despite the freedom, and the pleasure of coming and going as he pleased, there seemed to be an air loneliness around him, one that he felt could only be repaired by the presence of Grace, the women he knew he couldn't live without. That was why, that Christmas when he headed home he knew exactly what he was going to do- a proposal, so hopefully, Grace could come and join him in New York. Even though that last conversation before his departure ended up going bitter, he thought for sure that she would be waiting for him back at home. But that Christmas, when he knocked on her door and expected a pair of thin arms to pull him into a hug, he was faced with a harsh reality. Just as easily as he slipped away, she had done the same. Not only had she left, but she left with Troy's number one enemy, Tyler Pike. Tyler was always a show off; the king of the school, and for that, Troy hated him. He knew at that moment that the life he had dreamed for them was destroyed. As he left her house that heartbreaking day, he fingered the ring in his pocket and cursed his life. Grace's departure changed Troy for the worst and upturned a life that he tried so hard to achieve. Now, eleven years later, his life that he tried so hard to keep relatively calm was being torn apart. His dreams of law school were shot, the boys were his life, and now, Grace, although dead, has found a way to cast a shadow on Troy, yet again. Walls were breaking, memories were returning, and Parker was in the middle of it all. Parker… Troy couldn't get over the fact of how much that boy looked like her, the light blonde hair, brown eyes; they were all traces of the teenage girl and young woman that he once loved, the one he expected to spend the rest of his life with. _The_ love of his life that abandoned him right before the rest of their lives

"Uncle Troy…" his thoughts and memories were quickly disturbed by the voice of Jeremy. Troy quickly covered up the photograph he was staring at along with wiping away his tears. Maybe the dining room table wasn't the best place to reflect on his past. It had been a week since Parker showed up, that meant a week since his memories started to haunt him again. But despite the sadness, he looked up at the young boy with a hint of a smile.

"Parker won't come out of his room and Mark wants to get into the room to get something." Troy released a sigh and his smile faltered, despite the boys' and his attempts at making Parker feel involved and lend a helping hand, none of it had worked. "That kid is stubborn."

"Just like his mother," was all that came out of Troy's mouth, muttered of course, for none of the boys, even Jeremy knew about the situation.

"What?" Jer's confused question snapped Troy out his trance.

"I'll come talk to him." He pushed back his chair and got up, making his way up the old staircase.

………………………

It had been a few days since Troy's reflection on the past and he was now on a mission. With the kids in school and bills piling up high, he realized it was finally the day to confront _the_ Gabriella Montez who has already gained quite a bitter reputation. Despite the remarks that he had heard, he was determined to gain some much needed money. With all his courage and of course, charm, he approached the secretary propped in front of the department store main office. He leaned his elbows on the desk and cleared his throat, quickly gaining the secretary's attention. The secretary was scared a little from the close-up contact but she quickly recovered.

"Hi," he looked at the secretary's name plate, "Mary, I'm just here to talk to Miss. Montez." He pointed in the direction of the door and before she could respond he started to head for the door, "Oh thank you, I will just go right in." Before he could turn the door knob though, Mary stepped in front of him.

"No one can go in without an appointment." Troy scoffed at this and tried to get hold of the door knob.

"I did though Mary." He tried to sweet talk the old lady. She gave him a questioning look before abandoning her post to look at the schedule book. It was at that moment that he took the time to go in.

"Mary, I thought I told…" Gabriella quickly stopped her words when she looked up from her work to see a young man standing in front of her. Mary came up behind him quickly muttering apologies to Gabriella; she quickly waved Mary out, though, as she kept staring at the pair of Aquarius blue eyes across from her.

"Hmmmm… do I know you." She finally got out as she stood up from behind her desk and slowly approach the man.

"No, but you really should," he held out his hand, "Troy… Troy Bolton." He introduced himself with such confidence that he was bound to get some type of help. Gabriella quickly snaps out of her daze though at his introduction and she starts to remember the past.

"Why are you in my office!" She snaps within a second, startling Troy.

"Well, I feel that you could help me greatly, you know I am the local boys' home…" he kept his act up, knowing his charm can succeed.

"Actually, it really doesn't matter who you are, but you can't just come busting in here. It's called an appointment." Her temper was running short, where was Mary? "MARY!" The older woman came quietly into the room.

"W-wh- what do you need Miss. Montez…"

"Take him out… and next time, don't let anyone in that doesn't have an appointment." She sends a cold stare in Troy's direction, which surprises him; no one can usually turn away his charm.

"Yes ma'am." Mary quickly moves over to Troy and pokes him in the side; he turns his attention towards her with a questionable look. "Move." She mutters poking him so he moves out of the office.

Before Troy knew it, he was exiting the department store, somehow, he just figured out Gabriella Montez wasn't going to be that easy to win over. What was he to do next?

………………………..

Gabriella Montez sat at her desk working at yet another paper for the business men she was dealing with from New York that was until she heard singing and the strumming of a guitar for the street. With a frustrated sigh, she walked over to the blinds and peered down to the street below, from her elevated standpoint from a third story window, she could identify the cause of the distraction. Below, looking straight up at her window, were that Troy Bolton character and seven young boys, one of which was sulking against the wall of the department store. In Troy Bolton's hands was a gutair and most of the boys were joyfully singing. She rolled her eyes and glared down at the man, when was he ever going to give up? In the past week, he had busted into her office not once, not twice, but three times; sent about a dozen different letters; and has tried to call more times than she could count. All in all, the man was up to something and she was beyond frustrated. Finally, after receiving a friendly smile from the man below, she unwillingly pulled herself from her chair and made her way down stairs before exiting into the cold. She was soon in the presence of the small group in which she continued to glare at the eldest of the males. "What is this?" she tried to keep her tone nice, since children were leaning in to listen.

"Well, we decided that if you weren't going to come find us, or contact us, or even try to help us at al…" She held up a hand, a protest to get him to be silent.

"Okay, I get it." She released a deep sigh full of annoyance and turned to the group. "What will I have to do in order to have you guys leave me alone."

"A visit, that is all I ask, one visit and if you don't agree to help us then, that's it, we will leave you alone." He looked her in the eyes with a hint of hopelessness. Gabriella, realizing there was no alternative and he was not going to give up soon, she relinquished.

"Okay…okay, fine." The young boys cheered, "BUT… only for a little while."

"Hey, at least we get that." Troy reasoned with as he cocked his head towards the direction of the house. "Why don't you follow us to the house." The group made their way to the respectable vehicles before going to the house. It was finally time that Miss. Montez experiences something new.

…………………….

As Gabriella pulled up to the house, she let out a gasp. It was her childhood home, the last place in which she saw her father. As she parked on the street and got out, she knew that whatever lied ahead would not be so easy.

Review Please!


	5. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Ow, my fingers hurt. I just finished writing this chapter. YAY. Anyway, this chapter divulges it all, Troy's past, and Gabriella's hatred towards her father! I hope you read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything, not even the plot!**

The air was still outside on the porch, the only noises were the passing cars and the clinking of a spoon against the side of her cup. The hot chocolate was a nice compliment with the chill air. She shot her head up at the sound of an opening door, but quickly turned her attention back to the hot chocolate. The night had gone smoothly, and truthfully, she enjoyed the visit more than she thought. She had spent so much time secluded in the department store office that she forgot to go out and appreciate the small town of Albuquerque. Although she didn't initially think that her free time would be spent with a bunch of young boys, she couldn't exactly regret her way of spending the night.

"Hey," his voice was sincere, just that one word made her head go in a spin, and she had no idea why, "Thanks for coming, it think it meant a lot to the boys." She just simply nodded her head while keeping her attention on the cup in her hands. She just concentrated on the small spinning marshmallows in the liquid. The whirl seemed to mirror her life in so many ways, an upturn of chaos and confusion.

"That room… it was…" she tried to form a sentence, a thought, something that could explain the true way she felt being back in _that _house. As she tried her hardest, Troy nodded for her to continue. "The one where Nikko and Jake are?" she asked as more of a question than a statement. She finally raised her head to see a silent Troy nodding at her to continue, she took a deep breath, placed her cup on the side porch table, and looked him in the eyes before diving in. "You see… that room used to be pink… it used to be mine." She waited for him to speak, but he didn't. "That house was the one I lived in as a child… that was before my parents split. Actually, before my dad took off. I remember waking up and he just… he just disappeared." She was trying to keep the tears back.

"But the store," Troy turned his body more towards her on the porch seat, "How did he end up here and you… not." She took a deep breath, ready to explain herself.

"After he left, my mom, she kind of fell apart. We took off for New York to live with her family and well, my dad, we just never heard from him again. At least until…" Her tears were starting to fall and Troy took her into his arms trying to comfort her.

"I know, I think it was a shock to all of us…"

"NO, you can't just say that Troy," she pushed herself from his arms and stood up, "HE left _us_, how dare him turn up _my_ life because his ended." Troy sat speechless not sure of what to say. "When I was little, I loved my dad with all my heart. That room up there," she pointed above her, "held so many wonderful memories of childhood fairytales and a dream of a happily ever after. But you know what, none of that crap turned out to be true. Instead, by the age of ten I learned not to let others in, just because of what _he _did to me!"

Silence

"It's just… humpf," she took a seat next to him and turned back to the silent Troy, "Watching you tuck in Nikko just made all those memories resurface." It was then that Troy finally made a move, quite slowly he reached over with his arm and pulled her in, her tears were full blown and he knew that admitting what she just did was huge. He was just surprised that _he_ was the one that she told her past to. Maybe after all, she wasn't cold hearted as everyone said.

"I think we have something in common," he whispered in her ear after she calmed down a little. Her head was on his shoulder and he rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"What do you mean." She sniffled as she pulled away to look in his face.

"It means the my past isn't exactly great." He replied with a forced smile. It was Gabriella's turn to listen, and Troy knew that it was his time to tell. "When I was born, my parents weren't exactly on the best terms or even terms at all. My dad was long gone by the time I was born and my mom always had the hardest time staying clean from drugs. When I was younger, my mom would always get in trouble and whenever that happened… my… uh,"

"Go on," Gabriella whispered encouragement as Troy held back the tears.

"My aunt would take me in. I think those six month periods were the best part of my childhood. I still remember running into her backyard with her daughter, my cousin, Emily and jumping on the trampoline." He gave a quiet laugh through his tears while he recalled the memories but it quickly faded with his words, "but every time I had to go back to my mom, I was happy, but life, it was just so horrible. There would be random guys at the house, I was abused and it's just… She was my mom."

Silence

"And then…" his tears began to fall as he bowed his head in sadness, fixating his attention on the old wooden ground of the porch. "I remember on day waking up and hearing a crash and screech of wheel tires. And then, there was this scream. Like a blood curdling scream that just made me cringe." He couldn't continue, he just couldn't.

Silence surrounded the two as Gabriella sat speechless and Troy tried to regain his composure. Gabriella had no idea how to respond. She was the one just crying a moment ago about her disloyal father while it sounded like he went through more than she ever did.

"I'm sorry," he muttered breaking the silence and snapping Gabriella out of her own thoughts.

"No, no, don't be sorry. Do you… do you want to continue?" Troy nodded his head quietly before he started to speak again.

"My mom was killed that day. The noise, it was a drug raid between two different groups. The scream I heard, it was my mom's reaction when she was hit … hit by the car that was trying to drive away. The jerk… the one she brought home the night before, happened to be a drug dealer and that morning, a couple of his buddies came over with a stash. A couple of their enemies were the ones to come by and try to get some of it." He held back the tears while he turned his attention back down to the porch. "I was only eight and I had to see my own mother die on the cement street in a puddle of her own blood." He wiped his tears away. "I can't just believe I told _you_ that." He stated as he looked up to see a quiet Gabriella staring back at him.

"Sometimes, it's good to share." She quietly told him, not sure if she should answer or not.

"Yeah, and now I bet you are rethinking your childhood." He tried to sound funny, but he failed miserably. His eyes were bloodshot and his blue eyes were now a film of gray. Even under the porch light, it was very evident.

"Just a little." It was the only response she gave before silence filled again, the only occasional noise was Troy's sniffles.

"That's how I ended here."

"Huh?" Gabriella shot her head up with a questioning look. She was pretty sure he just completed a silent thought out loud.

"Here, at the home. I lived here as a boy. Actually, Sheriff Rawling, she was the one that caught me when I stole some little toy from your dad's store and brought me to Mr. Reed, the one who used to run the home. Mr. Reed was hesitant at taking me in at first, but Rawling persuaded him to do say. Thank god for that though, because I don't know what I would have done without this place."

"What do you mean?" her question was sincere.

"Oh, well, when I came here, I was twelve, almost thirteen. I had already been in the foster care system, which really didn't work since I was abused half the time, forgotten about for another third, and then I kind of screwed up with all the nice ones. That was how I landed here. I had run away from Mr. and Mrs. Durmount's home, who were probably the nicest people I had met all my life. The only problem at the time was that Mrs. Durmount was expecting a kid and they had taken me in after they gave up home in conceiving. That was my reason for going out and reeking havoc in your dad's store. Long story short, I got caught Rawling brought me here, and persuaded Mr. Reed to take me in. After that, the rest is history. Mr. Reed cracked down on everything and eventually, before I knew it, I was a whole new kid. I had a girlfriend, Grace, who I met in eighth grade and dated all through high school; I was top of my class in high school; and I excelled in basketball. My whole future was set, I headed off to U of A for four years with Grace and then everything changed when I was twenty two." He took a deep sigh before continuing, he didn't want to cry about this too. "I headed off to Grad School in New York City and I had a huge blow out with Grace before I left. She blatantly accused me of running away from my past. Anyway, it was Christmas when I returned, expecting to find Grace at her house. But, when I showed up, she was gone. No note, nothing, they actually told me that she disappeared not long after I left, but they figured that since we left off on the wrong foot, that I didn't have to know that she left. It was then that I learned that she left with my number one high school enemy, Tyler Pike." He took another deep breath, calming himself down from the idea of Tyler. Gabriella took that opportunity to speak.

"But, how did that land you here. I mean, New York, I know how great that place is. Why would you give up that place for," she looked around and outstretched her hands, "this?"

"Well, Grace doesn't really have to do with why I am here in charge of this place. I ended up going back to Grad School after Grace's disappearance, but the next year, I got a call telling me that Mr. Reed died. I caught the next plane out and back here in matter of hours. At that moment, I kind of changed my whole future because when I got back to Albuquerque they told me that the boys that were currently in the house were going to be entered into the foster care system and the home would be dead. Without thinking, I offered to care for the home and boys. I think I thought that, at the moment, it was the best thing I could do for someone who did so much for me. After all, he saved me from jail and helped me go off to college and Grad School." His voice was sad. "The next thing I know, I am here, sitting on this porch, telling a stranger my complete past." His voice quickly filled with a chuckle as he put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head back and forth. He had never told someone so much, yet…

"Hey, we are not _complete_ strangers…" she tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

"True…"

The sounds of the cars reprised their role as the leading noise; the couple had no more to say.

"How old are the boys here?" she just realized that after spending so much time at the home that night, she still didn't know too much about the home for boys.

"They are supposed to be 8 to 17, but there are a few exceptions like…"

"Like Nikko." Troy quietly shook his head. "Can you tell me?" She tried to get him to open up.

"Actually, I'm not so sure I should tell you just yet…" he trailed off weighing the decision.

"How about Parker, he doesn't seem too happy here…" her voice snapped Troy out of his inner battle.

"He's just not adjusted yet, that's all. He's a tough one. Actually," he let out a small chuckle, trying to make the irony of his next sentence funny. "He is… or was Grace's son."

"Was?"

"She supposedly died four years ago."

"I'm sorry." He waved a hand at her comment.

"I got over that a while go, but Parker, I just feel bad for the poor kid. He's only eleven…"

"And you were eight…" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, I feel bad. His father is actually Tyler, the one she ran away with, that's why he is here. They are tracking down his father in the meantime."

"That's quite… ironic."

"I know tell me about it. But you know what, I truthfully wouldn't give this up for anything."

"Even a huge load of cash, a gorgeous apartment, and a family of your own?"

"A family? I never thought of that, I think I already have my family here, there just isn't any estrogen." They both laughed at his comment.

"Maybe I'll have to come around more often then…"

"Miss. Montez are you actually admitting that you like us." He joked while she let out a small laugh.

"Maybe." With that she slowly got up, with Troy following. "I would love to stay, but it is getting late and I have business." As she walked down the steps, she turned back around when she reached the end of the walkway. "Oh and Mr. Bolton," he stopped midway in the door way to head in and nodded, "I read your letters, I really did, and maybe… just maybe, I can help you out." With that she turned back around and headed down the sidewalk. Troy quietly entered back in the house with a grin upon his face. He was actually getting somewhere and now, he may just have a new love of his life too.

**Review Please!**


	6. Nikko's Story

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this part. It is just basically about Nikko's past. I tried to not make it seem like the most exaggerated story, but in the end, it is your own opinion! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even plot.**

The days have passed and with each passing one, Gabriella warmed up to the home more and more. To her, it wasn't just about the people that occupied the building, but remembering the memories she had as a child there too. Beyond that, Troy's childhood story really did open her eyes. Her life hasn't been half as rough or terrible as his was and even when he had his head on straight, he came back to this little town to take care of the boys, just like Mr. Reed did for him. As these thoughts passed through her head, she couldn't help but smile at the man that sat across from her at the table rickety diner table. It was a moment that the two didn't get to experience a lot, but with the boys in school and Gabriella finally taking a moment out of her busy schedule to talk, it was finally possible. At the moment, Troy was droning on about something having to do with sports and the town, or something relating to the two, but her thoughts were somewhere else, somehow in the middle of it all, she may have fallen for a _man_.

"Gabriella?" Troy waved an arm in front of her face to gain her attention.

Her whole body jerked up ward as she broke out of her thoughts, "Huh…"

"I was asking if you are going to the winter carnival that the town has next week."

"Oh, well I wasn't planning on it…"

Troy quickly waved off the comment as he interrupted her, "Come on, I think the boys would have a blast if you came. And plus, I always could us a helping hand." She giggled at the comment that was the truth; those boys were all so rambunctious.

"I'll think about it." She smile his way as she picked up her coffee to sip. "Troy?" He placed his own cup down as he nodded her way. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What is with Nikko?" She trailed off, she knew the five year old boy was a touchy topic, one she tried to approach several times, but she was just very curious. Out of all the boys, he stood out at different… unique.

"You just don't give up Miss. Montez… do you?" His joking attitude was one that Gabriella concluded as his own cope out when things got serious. She simply shrugged at the comment. "Why do you always ask though?" His sincerity sent Gabriella's mind buzzing.

"It's just, he's so young but happy. And I guess I'm just nosey." She added the last part in a whisper, trying to match his jokester attitude. She did her job; he let out a slight chuckle, that was before his face contorted into a blank expression. "But above all, he calls you daddy." That last word sent Troy's head shooting up. To be honest he had expected her to say something to that effect that first night that they spent on the porch sharing, but then again, that night had some other _interesting _stories.

"We….huh" He rested his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands before he started to speak. "To start off, he isn't mine if you thought…"

She shook her head no, "Oh I know that part. I figured that out but…"

"I did though, know his parents. Actually, he's the son of one of the boys that stayed her back about..." he looked up like he was trying to count the years, "five years ago." There was silence before he continued. "Dan was a good kid. Actually Dan was the first kid to come into the house after Mr. Reed's death. At the time he was a ten year old kid that had nowhere else to go and a trouble future on his shoulders. Naturally at the age of twenty two, I was ready overwhelmed with everything as it was, so Dan didn't have the smoothest transition possible. Between trying to manage finances, food, proper schooling for the other eight boys and him, it all came really difficult for me. It was so bad once, that I got locked out of the house by him and the other boys were kind of on his side. I think that first year was the most torture I had ever gone through." He let chuckles out as he recalled the memory while Gabriella sat patiently listening. "I remember that quite a few times Sheriff Rawling had to come bail me out of hell. But slowly as the days passed, everything became routine and when he was twelve, Dan was on the right track, or at least I thought he was. It turns out that after David's departure, one of the older boys who was practically Dan's closest confidant, Dan went into a slump. His paperwork started to come back incomplete, grades down the drain. I tried for weeks to get him to open up. That was until I got a call one day." Troy tried to hold back his tears as he recalled the painful memory. "It was the Denver hospital and David; he had been in a car wreck. He and his best friend that he was living with at the time were heading home from a party when they were t-boned. It turned out that both had died on impact." Silence ensue the couple as Gabriella reached out for his hand that was resting on the table as he used his other to wipe away the tears.

"You don't have to continue" Her voice wasn't even above a whisper. He didn't respond with a voice, just a slight sniffle and shake of his head. He had to tell someone the story, to let it out after so many years.

"I never expected to get a call like that. David was so bright, a straight head. I'm pretty sure we all mopped around the house for a while. Then one day, Sheriff Rawling showed up at the home with Dan by her side. At first she kind of surprised me because I thought for sure he was up in his room, all locked up like he usually was after he found out the news. It was then that she told me that he vandalized property and was found with some of the older kids up to no good. I think that was the wakeup call for me. He wasn't the Dan that I knew months before. Eventually though, when it was time for him enter high school at fourteen, he was back on track. I made sure he stayed that way. But once again, fate had other plans. This time though, it entered into his life in the form of a girl that was a senior at the time he was a sophomore. Usually, I wasn't one to discourage their relationship unless they were dangerous to them or even the younger boys in the home. In Dan's case, he started to get in with the 'popular' crowd and partying with alcohol. Before I even had the chance to stop it though, I find out through a call from parenthood to the house that this girl was pregnant. Dan blatantly refused to say that he had 'relations' with this girl at first, but eventually he fessed up. The ironic part of the situation though was the fact that this Hannah's parents were strongly religious and against abortion and adoption." He stopped for a moment as he lifted up his face to stare back at Gabriella. He could only imagine how overwhelming this must be to her. "Not expecting this, were you?" There he went trying to cover up the seriousness of the situation.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No…. not really, but… you can't exactly stop now."

Troy nodded his head as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned in to finish. His eyes were clear now and he only hoped he could explain the rest without confusion. "Any way, long story short, when the baby was born, Hannah's family basically shunned Dan and didn't tell him anything about the baby. That was until one day Hannah shows up on our doorstep with the baby crying hysterically and her hair was all frizzed. She started muttering something about wanting college and not this and some other stuff that I didn't exactly catch. Next thing we know, she shoves the boy into Dan's arms and takes off out the door. We spent a few weeks trying to get back into contact with her parents but we get nothing back. So we did the only thing we could, we took the young boy in and even joked about how we could have used some estrogen from a girl." They both chuckled at that comment. "A few weeks after Nikko came to live with us though, Dan's mother kind of spontaneously reappeared after years of absence. To this day, I still don't know how she found him or why, but she fought to take him. We actually went to court about it and everything. Long story short, in the end his mother prevailed, and Nikko and Dan headed off to go live with his mother." He stopped for a moment and stared at Gabriella.

She cocked her head to the side. "Is that the end?" He shook his head at the comment.

"No, but the next part is kind of unbelievable, or at least seems like it maybe. But unbelievably, it's the truth." He took a deep breath before continuing. "A year had passed before anything happened next, so at that time, Dan was seventeen and Nikko was a little over a year old. It was a normal summer morning when the door bell rang. Some of the boys were still asleep and the others were occupying themselves in the backyard, so I was able to get to the door without a crowd surrounding me. On the porch was Dan and Nikko in his arms and before I could say anything he came busting into the house, placed Nikko on the couch and started pacing around. It turned out, his mother took off a few days ago without telling him and he had nowhere to go."

"Poor kid," whispered Gabriella under her breath as she shook her head. No kid should go through that much. Troy nodded his head to signify he agreed before he started up again.

"Eventually, after a much needed talk Dan and I agreed to do what was best for Nikko. He left Nikko with me and I allowed him to go off to the Army, a way for him to get his head on straight. We put the plan into action and it worked out great until a social worker came to visit us. Apparently, they somehow got word of an apparently 'illegal' action as they liked to put it." He put air quotes around illegal before continuing on. "Nikko, according to them was legally in my care; therefore they wanted to take him away. After a big fight concerning legality and other issues, Dan agreed to do something no father should have to do. He legally signed over his parental rights to me."

"So… he's yours?"

"Yup… no matter what, Nikko isn't just a boy here, he is legally my son."

"Does he know about… you know…Dan?" She didn't want to hit a rough spot.

"Yeah, he does, he, for the most part, knows what a five year old needs to know. Other than that, Dan visits when he gets leaves and it gone for the other part. He has actually taken a liking to the Army and is climbing up the ranks." Troy emitted a smile from his face; at least the ending was nice.

"So you are a daddy." She smiled back at him.

"I was a dad long time before Nikko came along, ever since I came back." The two enjoyed the silence for a moment before they had to get up and get back to reality. Once again, Gabriella was left with an unexplainable awe at Troy's past; unfortunately she didn't know that there were a lot more to come.

**Review!**


End file.
